Maruchine Haruko
Maruchine Haruko is a derivative based off existing VOCALOID Hatsune Miku and fanmade VOCALOIDs Yowane Haku and Akita Neru. Though she was introduced on Valentine's Day, she has no relations to this holiday. Purpose Maruchine Haruko is aimed to be a combination of Hatsune Miku, Yowane Haku, and Akita Neru. She is similar to all three of them in appearance, personality, and voice mixed into one person. She represents them as a whole. Appearance The focus of Haruko's design was to make her look like Hatsune Miku, Yowane Haku, and Akita Neru all in one. Her design is slightly complex and detailed. Haruko wears a shirt that exposes her belly like Yowane Haku, but is slightly longer and without cleavage. Her shirt is similar to Hatsune Miku and Akita Neru, but higher above her waist. Her shirt also has a purple border around the collar and a yellow border around her arms. Her tie is the same style as Miku's, but has the colors yellow, teal, and purple. Many people might think that her tie is rainbow colored from first glance, but it was designed to be only those three colors. The shades of yellow, teal, and purple clashed together to make it look like a rainbow, though it was not intended to. Her tie also has two clips on it just like Hatsune Miku, but one clip is black and the other is white. Haruko has a gray skirt with a teal edge that is designed to look like Hatsune Miku's skirt. On her right leg, she has a gray pants leg with a purple line running in the middle under the skirt, which represents Yowane Haku's pants. On her left, she has shorts with a yellow edge under the skirt, which represents Akita Neru's shorts. Haruko has a grayish boot on her left leg that goes up to her knee. It has a purple edge on the top of the boot and a teal heel on the bottom, as well as two yellow lights above her knee and above her ankle. On her right leg, she wears a white boot with a yellow heel. She has two gray arm warmers/detached sleeves. The one on the right has yellow borders, while the one on the left has teal borders. She has a red triangle on her left arm to represent "three", as in "three personalities in one person". Haruko has two long pigtails and one slightly longer ponytail in back of her head. The pigtail on the right of her head is blonde and is held by the same ribbon Hatsune Miku uses to hold up her hair. The one on the left is teal with the same hair piece Akita Neru uses to hold up her hair. Her ponytail in back of her head is gray and is held by the same ribbon Yowane Haku uses to hold back her hair. The bangs are similar to Hatsune Miku's, with shades of yellow, teal, and gray mixed together. The ponytail in back of her head represents Yowane Haku's hair, while the two pigtails represent Miku's pigtails and Neru's side ponytail. Her left eye is yellow, while her right eye is teal. These also represent Miku and Neru. Etymology Maruchine Haruko means Maruchi (マルチ, multi), Ne (音, sound), Haru (春, spring), and Ko (子, child). This translates to "Multi sounds from the spring child." Since Haruko is three characters in one, "multi sounds" come from the multiple characters inside her. "Spring child" comes from her being introduced near the ending of winter and the beginning of spring, and she is also described as "a child born in spring". Voice Haruko's voice is difficult to make. The user must combine Hatsune Miku, Akita Neru (lower pitched Rin is usually preferred), and Yowane Haku's (lower pitched Miku) voices. However, the tricky part is the pitch. The users must make sure the pitch of the instrumental doesn't change, but the voice should. They also must mix the songs together so it sounds like one person. Appends Sometimes appends are used in songs. People can change the pitch to Rin and Miku appends and combine them with Hatsune Miku appends. For example, they can combine a Hatsune Miku Sweet Append (lower pitched to make it sound like Haku), a Kagamine Rin Power Append (lower pitched to make it sound like Neru), and a Hatsune Miku Light Append (no pitch change). That way, Haruko sounds more similar to three people singing because of the different types of voices and not just the pitch. Though this configuration is also complicated, results pay off for the hard work. Personality Haruko has three different personalities: a cheerful, happy, and sweet girl, a tsundere, sassy, and phone-obsessed girl, and a lonely, depressed, and a drinker girl. Her cheerful side represents Hatsune Miku, her tsundere side represents Akita Neru, and her lonely side represents Yowane Haku. Please note that Miku, Neru, or Haku do not have official personalities, and the fandom only portrays them as having these traits. Haruko's personality usually depends on her mood. If she was in a good mood, she would be more enthusiastic. If she was in a sad mood, she would be more quiet or gloomy. If she was in a bad mood, she would be more hot tempered. However, sometimes Haruko changes personalities without warning or for any reason. Usage Extra Item While Miku, Neru, and Haku's items are a spring onion, a phone, and sake, Haruko is not associated with any of these. Instead, her item is Neapolitan Ice Cream because it has three flavors. Relationships *Haruko's relationship with Miku, Neru, and Haku could be described as awkward, as they are basically seeing themselves all in one person. Despite that, they are all good friends and get along with each other decently. *Haruko is friends with many of the other VOCALOIDs, as well as most of the Fanloids. She also is friends with some UTAUs. *Her best VOCALOID friend is Mew. Her best Fanloid and UTAU friend are unknown, but she is friends with many of them. *Her enemies are Kamui Gakupo (Camui Gackpo) and Bruno. She dislikes Gakupo because she thinks that he's strange and dislikes Bruno because she thinks he sings badly. They do not think highly of her, either. This supports the fact that she tends to get along more with females. She is acquaintances with some males, but does not have any romantic relationships with any of them. Trivia *Haruko enjoys Haikus because they have three lines in them, since Haruko is fond of things that have to do with the number "3". *Haruko tends to dislike things that are "plain and boring" to her. This is a bit ironic since Gakupo's design is more unique than other VOCALOIDs, yet she still doesn't get along with him. *She is 16.5 years old because Hatsune Miku is 16, while Akita Neru is 17. Since Yowane Haku has no official age, 16.5 is in the middle of Miku and Neru's ages. Her height is taller than the average female in Japan, so she stands out more. However, she is not discouraged by her height because her saying is "The taller you are, the more pride you have." *Haruko isn't very interested in sports, but one of her main hobbies is cooking. *Haruko enjoys drinking sake (once in a while), texting, and eating spring onions, even though these are not her items. Gallery Category:Fanloid Category:Derivative Category:Subderivative Category:Derivative of Hatsune Miku Category:Voiced Category:Voice from Hatsune Miku Category:Voice from Kagamine Rin Category:Female Category:Fusionloid